I Melt
by MadScientistV
Summary: Song fic I wrote for my mom. I OWN NOTHING! Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling and the song belongs to Rascal Flatts. R@R please!


I Melt

Severus walked into the chambers he shared with his lover. His feet ached and he had a massive headache throbbing in his temples. With the headache, he didn't notice how dim the room was or the calming scent filling the atmosphere. Removing his outer cloak and his shoes, he slumped down on the couch and unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt. The potions master leaned his head back and closed his eyes with a groan.

"Long day, Sev?"

The soft, warm voice of his bond mate was music to his ears and he let a small smile grace his thin lips. "Indeed..." He felt the couch dip next to him and a hand pet his hair.

"Here, I brewed a potion for your headache..."

Snape opened his eyes and looked into the green eyes of his lover. "You knew I'd have a headache when I came to the chambers?"

Harry smiled. "Sev, how long have I known you?"

Severus grunted and took the potion. He proceeded to down it and Harry took the vial from him. Immediately, Snape could feel the headache ebbing away and sighed with relief. Now with his headache gone, he could take in the details of the room. Candles were floating around the room and the fire place was lit. Incense were lit, giving off the scent of sandalwood and jasmine. He felt Harry get up from the couch and watched the DADA teacher walk into the bathroom and saw him come back with a bottle.

~When you light those candles

Up there on that mantle

Settin the mood ~

"Harry, what is this?"

Harry just smiled secretly and sat back down while putting the bottle on the table. "Remove your shirt and lay down..."

Snape raised an eyebrow, but did as his lover asked and took his shirt off and proceeded to lay down on his stomach. Soon Harry was straddling the backs of his thighs and Snape felt warm, wet hands begin to massage his back. He allowed himself to close his eyes and enjoy Harry's pampering. After an hour of massaging Snape's back, Harry moved to his calves and feet.

"Any particular reason why you're doing this, love?" Snape asked.

"Well, I love you, and OWLS are finally over, you've worked hard to nearly force your students to pass, and I love you..." Harry grinned cheekily as the potions master glared at him. "So, I thought I'd give you a treat and pamper you tonight, since you pamper me almost every night."

Severus grunted softly and closed his eyes again. He didn't even realize it when he'd fallen asleep.

~Well I just lay there starin

Silently preparin to love on you

Well I can feel the heat from across the room

Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do? ~

When Severus woke again, he was in their bed wearing his black night pants. He had to admit, it was the best damn sleep he'd had since he could remember. Sitting up, he looked around and noticed that it was almost six in the morning. Harry was still asleep next to him. Staring down at his husband, Severus felt his heart flutter and his stomach do flips. The last time he remembered his body feeling so warm inside was when Harry kissed him the first time and again when they first made love.

Sighing softly, he laid back down and pulled his husband close. Harry let out a soft moan and cuddled against his chest and nuzzledhis neck. Snape peppered kisses along Harry's face and then slowly disentangled himself from the sheets, careful not to wake his husband, and climbed out of bed. He heard Harry let out a soft whine and shook his head as the man continued to sleep. There was no school today, so Snape decided to treat Harry. Walking out of their room, he knew Harry would wake soon, so he decided to make breakfast for them.

When Harry awoke the smell of eggs, bacon and french toast reached his nose. He smiled and crawled out of bed. Pulling one of Snape's shirts on, he stepped out of the room and followed his nose to the kitchen. Smiling at the sight of his husband cooking, he stood in the doorway and watched. Severus turned and glanced at him.

"Morning, Sev." Harry smiled.

"... Morning, Harry."

"You're making breakfast."

"Indeed..." He motioned for Harry to sit at the table and then placed a plate in front of him.

"Thank you..."

Snape just grunted and soon joined him at the table. "I thought I'd repay you for last night. I slept like a babe."

Harry smiled. "You deserved it."

"Yes, well... tonight I'm going to pamper you." The potions master muttered.

The DADA professor grinned. "I thought you didn't do romance, Sev."

Snape glared at him. "Please don't try my patience or I may change my mind."

Harry chuckled and continued eating.

Through out the day, Severus and Harry spent much time together, cuddling in front of the fire place and had a picnic at the lake. Afterward, they took a long, hot bath together, washing each other's bodies and even teasing one another with light, hurried touches. Dinner was a magnificent feast made together with romantic candle light and dessert was ate in front of the fire place amongst pillows and blankets. Once again, incense was lit and candles were floating in the air. Harry lay atop Severus' chest, teasing him with strawberries, grapes and kisses.

~I melt!

Every time you look at me that way

It never fails!

Anytime, any place. ~

"I got something for you..." Harry whispered.

Snape blinked. "What?" He watched as Harry sat up, straddling his lap, and then reached to the table near them and picked up a small box.

"Its not much... but... when I was out with Hermione, I saw this and just had to get it for you. I know you don't normally like receiving gifts unless its Christmas, but... well..." He shrugged and handed it to his husband.

Snape sat up and took the proffered gift. He stared at Harry for a moment, then slowly took the bow off and opened the rectangular box. Inside was a crystal vial made of diamond with intricate golden designs on it. Snape stared at it before delicately picking it up and holding it to the fire light. Harry smiled as he watched his husband.

"D'you like it?"

"Its beautiful, Harry. Of course I'd never use it. I'll add it to my collection of crystal vials." Snape whispered and replaced it into the box and closing the lid. He gingerly set the box aside, and then hugged Harry close and kissed him softly. "Thank you... now I have to get you something extra special for our anniversary."

Harry smiled and hugged the older man's neck. "I don't need anything but you, Sev. You're all I want, all I need."

~This burn in me's the coolest thing

I've ever felt!

I melt! ~

Rolling them over, Snape kissed Harry deeply. He leaned over the young professor, gently stroking his cheek. Harry's hands pulled at Severus' shirt, impatiently wanting it off. Snape smirked.

"Patience, brat."

"No." Harry muttered curtly. He grinned up at Snape's glaring face and lightly kissed thin lips. "Please?"

Snape stared down at him. Then slowly, he sat up and removed his shirt, then pulled Harry up and proceeded to pull his young husband's shirt off. "Brat..."

"You love me..." Harry grinned as Snape snorted negatively. "Yes you do..." He playfully rolled them over. "Say it..."

"Brat..." Severus smiled a bit as he was kissed affectionately. He wrapped his arms around Harry's middle and gently rubbed his back as the kiss deepened. Harry nipped his bottom lip, hands lightly brushing over his chest and stomach. The heat of the fire and the touch of warm fingertips caused goosebumps to rise on skin. The kiss ended much too soon and another kiss followed, teasing and light.

"Sev..." Harry tilted his head back as slightly chapped lips descended his throat. "Ah... I just remembered!"

Snape leaned back from Harry's neck and looked up at him. "What is it?"

"'Mione's pregnant! She just found out yesterday!"

Snape rose an eyebrow at his young husband. "Harry... why are you telling me this in the middle of sex?"

Harry stared at him. "Its not the middle of sex, Severus. We still have our pants on! Besides, Hermione's my best friend and you're my husband. Didn't you say that you wouldn't mind becoming friends with someone as intelligent as Hermione?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then why are you upset that I've told you that she's pregnant?"

Snape sighed and sat up, gently pushing Harry to sit up as well. "Harry, times like these that I spend with you should only be about us. As we are both teachers, any other spare time we have is spent grading papers, preparing lesson plans, and at meetings with the rest of the staff." Harry crossed his arms defiantly, not yet understanding what the older man was trying to say. "I... cherish... the times we... make love... so, it upsets me... when you mention your friends or students... when I am in the mood to... make love."

Harry raised an eyebrow, unfamiliar with this side of Severus Snape. "Sev, where is this coming from?"

Said man groaned and rubbed his face. "I knew you were going to ask that..."

A warm smile crossed Harry's lips. "You talked with Hermione didn't you?"

"More like she lectured me on proper communication and how to handle your temper mixed with my temper." The older man muttered, scowling. "After that last argument we had, she told me you were severely hurt by what I said and forced me to practice 'understanding' and 'talking about my feelings on certain subjects'."

"I see..." The younger wizard wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and leaned forward. "I received that lecture too. She was disappointed that I didn't realize how much I'd hurt you as well."

"Yes, well... as she said... pain can go both ways depending on the situation. I had thought that because you looked so hurt as you were leaving, I didn't think you were coming back. So I was... surprised... when you walked through the door an hour after Mrs. Weasley left." The older wizard wrapped his arms around his bond-mate's waist, holding him close and tight, as if afraid he would leave again.

Harry nuzzled his husband's neck, tightening his embrace. "Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon if I can help it. Now..." His voice lowered and became seductive, teeth lightly nipping Sev's earlobe. "How about moving this to the bedroom. I have a special surprise for you."

Snape snorted. "You're just full of surprises lately."

~ Don't know how you do it

I love the way I lose it, every time

Whats even better

Is knowing that forever you're all mine ~

The next morning, Snape watched Harry sleep from the bedroom door. Class started in two hours, but he didn't feel like moving. Harry lay on his stomach, the blankets barely covering his hips. Scars from the final battle against Voldemort were barely visible anymore. Shaking his head, the potions master walked up to the fireplace in the bedroom and lit it. Harry shifted on the bed, rolling onto his side.

"You're mean..."

Severus turned around. "How so?"

"The sun's not even up and you're already awake..." Harry opened his green eyes and playfully glared at Snape, who merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Classes start in two hours and breakfast starts in one hour. Its healthy to be awake at this hour."

"Not when you've been pounded into the bed the night before; twice, I should remind you." At the light blush on his husband's cheeks, Harry smiled and rolled onto his back, eyes never leaving dark orbs across from him. He held a hand out to Snape, beckoning him to return to bed. "You say its healthy to be up at this hour, but you're not even dressed properly yet, Sev..."

Sighing, Severus took his young husband's hand and climbed back into bed. He was never able to resist those hazed over, green orbs. Settling down on his back, he allowed Harry to cuddle into his chest and just bask in his warmth. Closing his eyes, he felt Harry sneaking fingers under his shirt to tease his stomach. Grunting, he lightly swatted the offending hand away. Harry chuckled and once Snape settled down again, replaced his hand under the shirt.

"Harry..."

"Yes, love?"

"Your stamina amazes me..."

"Why?"

"You've just woken up, and if I recall, complained about being 'pounded into the bed, twice, last night'."

"I wasn't complaining. Merely stating reasons one shouldn't be up at such an hour after being 'pounded into the bed, twice, last night'." Sitting up on his elbow, the younger wizard stared down at his husband. "Really, you should be more tired since you're the one who did the pounding last night."

"Why are we having such a provocative conversation so early in the morning?"

"Because you married a man at least twenty years younger than you." Harry grinned cheekily.

Snape opened his eyes and glared up at Harry. "Sometimes I wonder why I fell in love with you..."

"Because I'm handsome, powerful, adorable, young-"

"Very modest, Mr. Potter..."

"That's Mr. Snape-Potter." Harry said and straddled Snape's hips, still naked as the day he was born. Severus raised an eyebrow up at him, but raised his hands to Harry's hips. "Why're you dressed when you know that I'm still very horny when I wake up after having been sexed up the night before?"

"Maybe I had hoped you would still be asleep after breakfast started..."

"Why Severus, I thought you knew me better after five years of marriage." Harry leaned down to kiss his smiling husband, but paused. "Speaking of, Ron and Hermione wanna take us out to dinner tonight to celebrate their anniversary."

Snape stared hard at Harry before raising an eyebrow. "If they wish to celebrate their anniversary, why go out to eat with someone else?"

Harry shrugged. "Sometimes its nice to celebrate the day with more people, then celebrate the night alone in the bedroom." Green eyes twinkled with mirth at Snape's grimace.

"I really needed that mental picture, Harry." The man growled and rolled over on the bed, roughly pinning his bond-mate down. "I thought we talked about this last night."

"About what?" Harry asked innocently.

"About being in a sexual mood and bringing up other subjects that do not concern the current mood." Severus growled and settled between Harry's legs. "Why must you subject yourself to being punished by me?"

Harry moaned as his abused entrance was stretched once again with the intrusion of Snape's hard length. "Maybe I love it when you get rough..." All he get in reply was a particularly hard thrust and a scowl.

~ The closer you get, the more my body aches

One little stare from you is all it takes! ~

That night at dinner, Harry and Severus sat in their quarters eating a nice dinner with Ron and Hermione. Harry was talking and Snape simply listened. Silence fell over them and Harry lightly elbowed his husband and got a glare in return. Clearing his throat, he spoke up.

"So, what do you wish the child to be?" He asked softly.

Hermione smiled. "We're hoping for a son. Well, Ron wants a son, I want a daughter."

"If it comes out a son, we'll just try again for a daughter." Ron said, lightly holding his wife's hand.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Severus asked and sipped from his wine.

"Not really. I do like the name Leonard though." The woman said. "So, Harry... has the advice I've given you helped at all?" She smiled knowingly.

"Yes, actually." Harry smiled at his husband. "We're communicating a lot better now."

"So, that big fight you guys had is behind you now?" Ron asked worriedly.

Snape tensed and glared at the red head. Harry took his hand. "Its still a touchy subject, but we've been working it out slowly."

"That's good. I remember how horrible I felt after Hermione nearly walked out on me a year ago."

"I trust you've worked that out?" Snape asked.

"Yes. I'm cutting back on my hours at the ministry to help prepare for the baby and spend more time with her."

"Good. A woman as intelligent as your wife deserves a hard-working, yet caring and strong man." The potions master muttered softly. Ron blinked in surprise.

"It seems my husband and your wife are becoming close friends, Ron." Harry smiled happily. Ron grimaced a bit, but smiled nonetheless.

When Ron and Hermione left, Harry put the dishes in the kitchen to be washed and shrunk the table to put on a shelf. Snape sat in front of the fire place watching him. He could see the light limp in Harry's step.

"Harry, sit down."

"I'm fine, Sev. Its not really bothering me."

"Harry, please. You've been overworking yourself since that spell nearly took your life. Please come sit with me."

Harry looked over at his husband before recognizing the look in his husband's eyes and smiled. Drying his hands, he walked over to Snape and sat next to him on the couch. "Sev... I know you wanna talk."

"Harry, since you were released from the hospital wing, you've been constantly restless and even more sexual than before. Why? You should be resting more, not subjecting yourself to more harm."

Harry remained silent, contemplating his answer. Snape waited patiently for him. "I had a dream while I was in the coma." Snape turned his head to look at his husband. "A dream... of a life without you. It was more like a nightmare I guess."

"So you had an epiphany?"

"You could say that. I guess it helped me realize that in this world, life could be short. Spells can go wrong, evil lunatics wanna take over the world, both ours and the muggle world, and I'm very lucky to be alive and married to my soul mate." Harry looked up at Snape. "I don't want to miss any time I could spend with you, Sev. That nightmare was like living hell without you around. I don't want that to come true."

"Harry... I may be old, but I'm not weak. Don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere if I can help it."

Harry smiled, recognizing the words he'd spoken to Severus just the night before. "I"m glad we talked about this. It was weighing on my shoulders for the longest time."

"I figured you had something going on in the small brain of yours, but I wasn't sure if it was something you wanted to talk about it." Harry snorted at the insult and pulled his feet under him to lean against his husband's chest. He felt a warm arm go around him and smiled. Merlin he loved this man, insults and all.

"I love you, Sev..."

Severus grimaced some and just kissed Harry's temple.

~ I melt!

Every time you look at me that way

It never fails!

Anytime, any place. ~

Later, Harry and Snape lay in bed together, lightly touching and just basking in the afterglow of orgasm. They spoke softly of concerns and comforted each other. They made love again just before the sun set and they fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming peaceful, romantic dreams without worry or concern.

~ This burn in me's the coolest thing, I've ever felt!

I melt! ~


End file.
